


Never too Old

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Wrestling/Grinding"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too Old

The music in the club was excruciatingly loud. Looking around at the crowd, Fox Mulder decided he was definitely getting too old for this kind of operation. He stood out like a sore thumb amidst the twenty-something’s with their multiple piercing and their tattoos and skimpy clothes to show off their markings. 

Scully had plastered on a ton of makeup and she still had the figure to pull of the clothes. Mulder felt like an accountant, or worse, someone’s dad come to pick them up at the club. He caught her elbow and leaned down, his voice raised to be heard above the pounding music. “Hey, Scully, let’s make this quick, huh?” 

Getting completely into her role, she smiled at him, took a sip of her drink, and then grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the dance floor. His protests were lost under the strains of the techno beat. He gave up and let his inner dancer have free reign, not caring if anyone saw, or judged, since he would never see them again. 

He moved around behind Scully and pressed against her, gyrating to the beat. She raised her free hand up over her head and caught him, stroking his neck and cupping her hand to the back of his head, pulling him close. 

He was glad he’d bypassed the beer, it left both his hands free to stroke her sides and wrap around her waist, hauling her back as he ground up against her bottom. 

Scully gave a laugh and spun in his arms, offering him a sip of her drink. As he took the drink from her, she wrapped both arms around his neck and rubbed up against him. He groaned as she leaned in on the pretense of kissing his neck and said as loudly as she could without being overheard, “Corner, red dress.” 

She could have let go, she’d done what she needed to do to keep up the show. But instead she trailed a line of kisses up his neck and caught his earlobe between her teeth. He shivered in response as she lightly sucked before releasing him. 

Mulder’s hands drifted down to her hips and he pulled her close as she started to back away, pressing against her and moving to the beat of the music. He was going to need a cold shower when they were done with this handoff. 

They danced a while longer; Scully buried her face against his throat and wriggled up against him. At one point, she shimmied down, maintaining body contact with him the entire time. When she shimmied her way back up, she had a wicked and mischievous grin on her face. He returned the smile, watching over her shoulder as their contact made her way towards them, she was going to be a while; the dance floor was tightly packed.

He tossed back the remnants of Scully's drink and dropped the glass on the tray of a waitress that was deftly weaving through the dance floor past them. With both hands free, he caught Scully in his arms and lifted her slightly as he wedged a knee between her thighs, her short skirt riding up as he twisted her slightly in time to the music. 

Their mark brushed past him, he put a hand down and the chip they were here to get was dropped into it. He pocketed it and lowered his head to say in Scully’s ear, “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

It was their code to indicate the handoff had been made. 

He pressed a kiss to the pulse point in her throat and she caught a hand in his hair, holding him there. He had a feeling that convincing Scully to actually take this somewhere more private, like his motel room, was not going to be a problem tonight. As she ground against his knee, he was more convinced than ever that he was right.

 

The End


End file.
